Swatki
by Tsubaki394
Summary: O tym jak Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Cana i Juvia chciały, żeby Natsu i Lucy się zeszli. Oneshot. /hint Gajevy


_Na przeprosiny za długą nieobecność - mały oneshot. Niedługo skończy mi się najgorszy czas na uczelni, bo właśnie skończył mi się najbardziej intensywny przedmiot, i będę musiała tylko trochę poprawić oceny, więc będę mieć więcej czasu, ale chwilowo nie jestem w stanie napisać nic dłuższego - ciągnę Akirę po angielsku i mam zamiar opublikować polską wersję zaraz po tym jak to skończę. To tak co do moich planów, a teraz już nie zanudzam, i daję wam oneshota z ulubioną parką. C:_

* * *

Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, Cana i Juvia usiadły w małym okręgu w kącie gildii.

Wszyscy, którzy je znali, po ich minach wiedzieli, że dla tego, o kim miały rozmawiać, nadchodził ciężki okres.

A podmiot ich gadaniny siedział w przeciwległym kącie, właśnie rozmawiając wesoło ze swoją drużyną.

- Więc, musimy sprawić, że się zejdą. Jak najszybciej. Jakieś pomysły? - zapytała Mirajane, dziwnie poważna i zdeterminowana. Dziewczyny nachyliły się nad stołem, szepcząc. Każda dorzuciła coś od siebie.

* * *

_**1. Zwykłe dokuczanki.**_

- Lucy, jak idzie wam z Natsu? - zapytała wesoło Levy, ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oczach. Lucy zamrugała, nie wiedząc zbytnio, o co jej chodzi.

- Bardzo dobrze, czemu miałoby być źle? - odparła, jakby Levy pytała czy podoba jej się słoneczna pogoda. - Lepiej powiedz, jak idzie z Gajeelem~? - uśmiech blondynki poszerzył się, gdy jej przyjaciółka zaczerwieniła się.

- J-ja nie wiem, o czym mówisz! - Levy szybko wycofała się, zostawiając Lucy z jej książką i wesołym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

* * *

_**2. Upicie Natsu.**_

- Hej, Natsu! Ciekawa jestem, które z nas wygra?! - już lekko wstawiona Cana podeszła do ich stolika, zataczając się, i taszcząc dwie beczki wina pod pachami. Natsu po prostu nie mógł nie przyjąć wyzwania.

Nic nie poszło jednak tak, jak Cana planowała, bo po godzinie picia po prostu zemdlał. Lucy spojrzała na nią z rozczarowaniem.

- A czegoś ty się spodziewała? Wiesz, że on nie pije - westchnęła, wywracając oczami, i wraz z Happym i Grayem (który, mimo tego, że Natsu go nie słyszał, zaczął mu dokuczać) podniosła Natsu.

Cana wytrzeźwiała natychmiastowo, widząc zabójcze spojrzenie Erzy.

* * *

**_3. (fałszywe) Listy miłosne._**

Kiedy po zakradnięciu się w nocy do ich mieszkań i podrzuceniu listów, dziewczyny czekały z niecierpliwością kiedy Natsu i Lucy wejdą do gildii.

Jednak Ci zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie stało. Mira ledwie wytrzymała, żeby nie zapytać. Kiedy po dwóch dniach było tak samo, napisała drugi, tylko do Lucy, i wręczyła go jej, jakoby "ktoś" jej go zostawił. Lucy otworzyła list i westchnęła ciężko.

- Przekaż proszę ktosiowi, że Natsu pisze moje imię z "e" a nie z "u", tak się jakoś przyzwyczaił. I nie pisze aż tak brzydko, ktoś go nie docenia, właściwie ma całkiem ładne pismo. Nie wiem, co ktosiek próbuje osiągnąć, ale na poprzedni list Natsu był naprawdę zirytowany. Aż zmarszczył nos. Więc niech lepiej ktosiek przestanie. - Lucy spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem, pod którym jednak kryła się aluzja.

Nos Natsu nigdy się nie mylił, pomyślała Mira. Nie było mowy o powtórce z listami. I musiała odnotować żeby słuchać Lisanny, jeśli chodzi o pismo Natsu.

* * *

**_4. "Wpadnąć ich na siebie"._**

- Przepraszam, Lucy-san! - Juvia udała skruszoną. Lucy uśmiechnęła się do niej, wstając z Natsu, jednak w jej uśmiechu było coś niepokojącego. Coś, co mówiło, że jeśli jeszcze raz ją popchnie _specjalnie_, to Lucy tego nie zignoruje.

Blondynka pomogła Natsu wstać, a Juvia zażenowana wróciła do reszty kobiet po odniesionej porażce. Musiały wyciągnąć na stół ostatnią kartę.

* * *

_**5. Prawda czy wyzwanie?**_

- Kto ma ochotę zagrać?! - zaśpiewała Lisanna, podnosząc butelkę. Połowa gildii dołączyła w 10 sekund, a cała reszta w kolejne pół minuty, tworząc ogromny okrąg na całej ziemi. Lisanna podeszła do środka z butelką i nią zakręciła, i oczywiście całkowitym przypadkiem, padło na Natsu.

- Prawda czy wyzwanie? - zapytała, znając odpowiedź.

- Wyzwanie!

- Pocałuj Lucy.

Spojrzeli po sobie, chowając twarze w dłoniach, zażenowani ich podejściem.

- Naprawdę tylko o to wam chodziło? - zapytał Natsu, kręcąc głową z politowaniem, i złapał podbródek Lucy, po czym złożył na jej ustach ciepłego całusa.

Po chwili pisków i krzyków, dziewczyny zauważyły, że coś jest nie tak. Wcale nie byli tym zażenowani, a przecież powinni być!

- Hej, jak? Skąd..?! - Levy przeanalizowała, co wcześniej powiedział. Lucy zaśmiała się.

- Myślałyście, że nie wiemy? Natsu jest smoczym zabójcą, pomyśl, jaki ma słuch, a wy gadałyście o tym W GILDII. To było głupie z waszej strony. - Blondynka pokręciła głową z rozczarowaniem.

- Ale... Ale czemu nawet nie jesteście zdziwieni, i całujecie się, jakby to była codzienna rutyna?! - Mirajane jęknęła. Oczekiwała rumieńców, fajerwerków, krzyków, a tu... Nic, zwykły całus?

Gray i Erza nie powstrzymali śmiechu, tyle, że mag lodu śmiał się trochę głośniej.

- A, to? No cóż, skoro same mi mówiłyście, że to takie **oczywiste**, że się kochamy, to uznaliśmy, że nie trzeba tego ogłaszać? - Lucy uśmiechnęła się słodko; o taak, zemsta za te wszystkie docinki BYŁA słodka.

- Przy okazji - Gray otarł łzę rozbawienia - niezłe z was gapy. _Od dwóch tygodni Lucy paraduje z pierścionkiem na palcu, a wy próbujecie ją swatać z jej własnym narzeczonym._

- HĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ?!

Natsu przyciągnął do siebie Lucy, uśmiechając się jak najszczęśliwszy kretyn na świecie, a ona sama pokazała im rękę - na której zabłysnął mały diamencik, nie jaśniejszy od jej uśmiechu i - cholera, tak bardzo skupiły się na ich swataniu, że nawet nie zauważyły, że zeswatali się sami.

Lisanna pierwsza zaczęła się śmiać.

- Chyba kiepskie z nas swatki, Mira-nee. Gratulacje kochani! - przytuliła parę, a cała gildia poszła w jej ślady, życząc im szczęścia.


End file.
